poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaze, The Mysterious Boy Part 2 Transcript
Here's the transcript of Kaze, The Mysterious Boy Part 2 The opening begins at, ???, ???. ---- Megatron: ???, ???. Cutter: ???, ???. Megatron: ???, ???. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaze: Thanks. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Megatron: Now, Kaze... (Cut to him, backing up; he continues o.c.) ...you walked right into a trap. (steps into view with his staff) Another mistake. ???, ???. Megatron: You of all people should know better. (he blocks him in with the staff.) But at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk. ???, ???. Megatron: Hmm. I see we have much to talk about. Kaze: Mind if I talk with my hands? ???, ???. ???, ???. Megatron: Good, my boy, but not good enough. ???, ???. ???, ???. Megatron: Impressive, unless, of course, you were aiming for me. ???, ???. ???, ???. Kaze: Back off! (he stands up.) I'm with the Prime Trooper Rangers! They'll be coming to-- Megatron: You don't belong with the the rangers. Kaze: You don't know anything about me! ???, ???. Megatron: (from o.c.) On the contrary, Kaze. (holds his locket) I know everything about you. Kaze: (gasp) Megatron: I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. ???, ???. Megatron: I know your secret, little boy. Kaze: No! ???, ???. ???, ???. Megatron: The darkness in your body, corrupted with shadows, And the fears inside your mind. ???, ???. Megatron: Everywhere you go, you try to do good. (pulls back a bit; he releases his hold.) And everywhere you fail. (leans to him) So everyone turns against you. ???, ???. Megatron: (from o.c.) You lack control, Kaze. (places Kaze's locket round his neck) And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen. ???, ???. Megatron: But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child. Kaze: (puzzled) You can? Then, Megatron bends over; close-up of a small stone as he picks it up. Megatron: (from o.c.) Right now, you are...rough around the edges. ???, ???. Megatron: You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem. ???, ???. Megatron: (from o.c.) You need a teacher. A mentor. (he looks on.) Come with me, Kaze, and I can teach you to shine. ???, ???. Kaze: But...my friends told me you're... Megatron: You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Kaze? Kaze: They took me in. Gave me a home. Megatron: And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else. (in front of the two, tilting down slowly.) Kaze: Robbie, He can't-- (waist level.) Megatron: --Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them. ???, ???. Kaze: You're wrong! ???, ???. Megatron: ???, ???. ???, ???. Kaze: He promised. (the tunnel starts to shake.) Megatron: He lied. ???, ???. Kaze: Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dirt Boss: (yells) ???, ???. Vitalie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Kaze: No! no! Don't lose control...don't lose control! Megatron: (from o.c.) Now, Kaze... (cut to him and pan to him.) ...how can you lose something you never had? ???, ???. Kaze: (screams in fear) ???, ???. ???, ???. Cutter: Techie! ???, ???. Techie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Robbie, wait! ???, ???. Megatron: (from o.c.) No one else understands you, Kaze. No one else can help you. (cut to him.) I'll be waiting. ???, ???. ???, ???. Inspector Evans: ???, ???. --------------------------------------------------------- Then, Kaze transform into a, ???, ???. ???, ???. Dark Kaze: (roars) Everyone: (screams) ???, ???. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Optimus Prime: Rangers! ???, ???. Prime Trooper Squad: Right! ???, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Kaze. I'm here. (he falls sobbing into his arms.) I'm here. ???, ???. Celina Hawkins: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Vegeta: Hmph! ???, ???. Celina Hawkins: ???, ???. ???, ???. Kaze: You won't-- Robbie Diaz: I'm not gonna tell anybody. I promise. ???, ???. Back at the Command Center, ???, ???. Jetfire: ???, ???.